


[Podfic] That this could be the kingdom (Part 1/3)

by Arcafira



Series: Kingdom [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Catholicism, Charged Hand Touching, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Nostalgia, Pining, Podfic, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Skeptic Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira
Summary: I have lived my whole life with a wrecked heart.Fr. Aziraphale Fell’s present mirrors his past, as long ago roommate, classmate, and former friend Anthony Crowley reappears in his life in an unexpected and disarming way, challenging Aziraphale’s choices, and bringing him back to the breaking point, when he made a decision he couldn’t take back. It isn’t temptation, it’s revelation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] That this could be the kingdom (Part 1/3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That this could be the kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866026) by [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/pseuds/seekwill). 



> A big thank you to seekwill for her permission to podfic her wonderful story. This is one of the most moving pieces I've read in the fandom, and I had such a good time recording and editing with my partner (who I have to thank for lending his voice to much of the dialogue).
> 
> A content warning: this piece makes reference to real life conflicts, scandals, and crimes within the Catholic Church. They are not discussed in detail, but I wanted to flag it in case any reader wishes to avoid.
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen at [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Good-Omens-Podfic-That-this-could-be-the-kingdom-Part-13-ed95n5) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/0EUroxYGnCU2t6ClMlkGiZ)

Download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IJBP0_JTqEVWtDo3usLn-FI6LzhI5gm6/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
